When a user who considers using Web services wants to acquire the reliability of a resource that is to be used on the Web services, it is often difficult for the user to select the resource that the user desires because of the user's limited knowledge of the resource or to select from a massive amount of information on resources, and it takes enormous amount of time to do so. Thus, in order to solve such problem, the present invention proposes a method and system for judging reliability of a resource and program for the same so that the reliability of resource can be judged and that the resource can be assigned according to the results of the judgment if necessary.
When a truster wishes to commit or entrust a certain development task that needs technical expertise to a certain trustee, the truster owns information including technical level and field of experience of the trustee and entrustable period of time for use in determining whether the trustee is ready for being entrusted, such information constituting invisible asset (intangible property) the trustee owns. There is known a method for making intensive and effective retrieval/comparison/inspection of such information corresponding to those invisible assets that the truster owns (for example, see JP-A-2000-197263). However, no method for judging reliability of resources is disclosed.
Conventionally, an information system owned by a company is intended to be used only within the company itself and hence it suffices that the company obtains necessary resources by itself and does necessary maintenance operations.
However, in the recent advent of Web services wherein information systems of a plurality of different enterprises are integrated through a network so that companies can transmit and receive information between the companies without human assistance or intervention, thereby encouraging enterprise alliance and improving information propagation efficiency so that the services to the users can be expanded, such companies that own no resources have began to utilize the Web services and hence there have arisen the needs for acquiring the performance and reliability of the resources in addition to the information on the companies that developed the resources to be used on the Web services.
The user who considers using Web services obtains the performance and reliability of resources necessary for building up Web services from the information publicized on homepages, and judges the reliability. However, the user who has little or even some background knowledge of resources cannot judge the overall reliability of resources on the basis of the kinds and values of performance of vast amounts of resources.
In addition, since the research agencies that collect information for judging the reliability of resources from the users who have experience of having used those resources and provide the results of reliability judgment, are still limited in number, there is a problem that both the reliability of the research agencies themselves and the reliability of the judged results are not high.